


girl, give love to your body

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, and yang helps her with that fhlsdakjfdsgfad, basically blake never let herself masturbate because of Issues™, but mostly its just filth lmao XD, exploring the importance of communication and personal boundaries, its sort of a bit of a study of, too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: A minute passed where Blake didn’t say anything, and Yang began to worry that she’d said the wrong thing or overstepped a boundary.“Could you— could you show me how?”Yang’s mind blanked, and she swallowed hard against the sudden dry feeling in her throat.“If— If that’s something you would want.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus (mentioned), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	girl, give love to your body

**Author's Note:**

> idek where this came from tbh flshdakjfgjs but enjoy!

Yang stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath as she came down from the high of one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life. She hadn’t anticipated that being apart from Blake for a week would make the sex even more incredible than usual when they reunited, and now she was almost tempted to visit home while Blake was busy with the White Fang more often.

But on second thought, maybe she wouldn’t do that. Nothing was worth spending more time away from Blake than she had to.

“Wow. That was… that was kind of amazing.”

She heard Blake laugh beside her, but she couldn’t summon the energy to turn and look at her partner when she could still hardly feel her legs. Maybe they had overdone it a bit, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

“Well, what did you expect? I was lonely without you, you know?”

The response had a thought forming in her brain through the lingering haze of pleasure, and maybe it was a bad idea to ask, but she couldn’t help wondering—

“Blake, haven’t you— do you not, um… take care of yourself when I’m not here?”

She almost winced at how awkward and probably invasive that question was, and she was about to try and think of how to play it off as a joke or take it back when her partner answered.

“What do you mean?”

Blake sounded genuinely confused, which confused Yang in turn. They’d made love countless times since getting together, and she knew Blake had had some experience before that, unpleasant though it may have been— surely the concept of pleasuring herself wasn’t entirely alien to her partner?

“I mean, like—” Dust, she hadn’t expected to have to explain this when she’d started this conversation, and now she almost wished she hadn’t brought it up at all. She finally rolled over, bringing them face to face. “—like, if you’re in the mood but I’m not, or if I’m away or something, do you not do it yourself?”

“You mean, like, touch myself?”

“Um, yeah.” Gods, this was embarrassing, but Yang knew it was important to be able to talk about this kind of stuff in a relationship, so she forced down the desire to change the subject.

“Oh. Then no, I— I haven’t.”

“Why not?” Blake was silent for a long moment, and Yang hurried to correct herself. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, I just… I want you to always feel as good as possible, and that includes you getting orgasms when you want orgasms.”

Blake let out an undignified snort at that, and Yang smiled, glad that her attempt at breaking the uncomfortable tension had been successful.

“I guess… I guess I didn’t think you’d want me to.’’

And Yang’s bewilderment was back. “Why on Remnant wouldn’t I want you to?”

There was another long pause, and then Blake continued, her voice a little quieter. “Adam never let me. He told me that it made him feel like he wasn’t good enough, and that— that he should be the only one allowed to touch me.”

_Oh._ So that’s what it was. Yang felt bad about reminding Blake of that monster, but she also saw a chance to help Blake rid herself of another bad habit he had instilled in her.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. He had no right to do that. It’s _your_ body, Blake, and no one can tell you what to do with it. Not him, not me, not anyone else but you. So I’m never gonna say what you should and shouldn’t do, and I’m definitely never gonna complain about you taking care of yourself in whatever way you need to.”

A minute passed where Blake didn’t say anything, and Yang began to worry that she’d said the wrong thing or overstepped a boundary.

“Could you— could you show me how?”

Yang’s mind blanked, and she swallowed hard against the sudden dry feeling in her throat.

“If— If that’s something you would want.”

Blake nodded shyly. “I think… I think I’ll feel more comfortable if you’re here, at least for the first time. Besides, I— I want you to see.”

A rush of desire surged through Yang’s body, warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach again despite the fact she’d only come a few minutes ago, and she reached out to rest her hand over Blake’s. She couldn’t quite believe this was actually happening, and her hand trembled as she slowly guided their fingers to graze across the tense muscles of Blake’s abdomen.

Her partner gasped and, recognising it as a sign of encouragement, Yang moved lower. She hesitated just before she reached the place where Blake really needed her, waiting until her partner whined in frustration before finally dipping between Blake’s legs. At first she simply guided Blake’s fingers in circles around her clit, teasing her and building her up until Blake’s hips arched away from the mattress and a sharp intake of breath signalled that she was doing something right.

She strongly suspected that Blake would be perfectly capable of doing this herself—that the main reason her partner had asked her to help was because she knew it would drive Yang crazy to watch as Blake touched herself for the first time—and to test that instinct she pulled her hand away. Blake’s eyes snapped open for a moment to look at her, and Yang offered a reassuring smile.

“I’m not going anywhere, I just figured you could take it from here. I wanna see you show me how to make you feel good, baby.”

Sure enough, Blake picked up where she’d left off with no hesitation, eyes drifting shut again as she slipped two fingers inside herself. Yang sat back a little, entranced by the view before her eyes. Blake’s face was flush with exertion, strands of hair sticking to her cheek and sweat glistening on her skin, highlighting the lean definition of her muscles— it was beautiful, and Yang felt unspeakably honoured to be the one allowed to witness it.

The expression on Blake’s face was familiar—the way her lips parted slightly and her brows furrowed as she was overwhelmed by pleasure—but Yang was struck by the lack of sound. Blake wasn’t typically overly loud when they made love, but she would often make at least some noise. This time, though, there were only faint gasps punctuated by the occasional soft sigh, and Yang somehow found it just as intoxicating.

A suppressed moan drew Yang’s attention downwards for a second, to where Blake had withdrawn her fingers to rub her clit with firm and measured strokes, but Yang quickly pulled her gaze back up to Blake’s face. She wanted to find that sense of connection— to feel like she was the one making Blake come. Her partner froze, her spine arching and her breath coming in ragged pants.

“ _Yang_ ,” Blake breathed, and something sparked inside Yang— the bond she’d been seeking. Even though she wasn’t the one touching her, Blake had still said _her_ name when she found release, and Yang couldn’t help but feel a hint of pride.

After a few minutes Blake’s breathing slowed again and she opened her eyes, mouth curling into a warm smile as she looked up at Yang. “Was that good?” Yang asked, almost certain she knew the answer, but wanting to hear it anyway.

“I’d say so, yeah,” Blake teased before taking on a more serious tone. “Thank you. I… didn’t know it could feel that nice.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Yang returned the smile before settling in for a nap with her head comfortably on Blake’s stomach, enjoying the sensation of her partner idly playing with her hair as she drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and I'll see yall around! feel free to drop a comment if u like cause they make my day :P


End file.
